


Dark Cupid 2.0

by Miscellaneous_mess



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Kim, Boss/Employee Relationship, Episode Fix-It: s01 Dislocœur | Dark Cupid, Episode: s01 Dislocœur | Dark Cupid, F/M, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Love, Love Confessions, Peacock Nathalie Sancoeur | Mayura, Post-Episode: s01 Dislocœur | Dark Cupid, Secrets, Swimming Pools, True Love, True Love's Kiss, Villains, dark cupid - Freeform, gabenath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_mess/pseuds/Miscellaneous_mess
Summary: While playing a game of Secrets at the pool Kim gets angry at Ondine. He then is akumatized into Dark Cupid but what happened if Hawkmoth were to get hit?
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Dark Cupid 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where I actually saw this idea but I saw a prompt where Nathalie/ Mayura has to kiss Gabriel/ Hawkmoth after he gets hit with one of Dark Cupid’s arrows. I didn't see anyone else write something like this so I gave it a shot.

Kim stormed off angrily as Hawkmoth cracks an evil grin.   
“Such a sad soul,” Hawkmoth monologued, “a perfect place for my akuma,” Hawkmoth held his hand out and folded it around the butterfly that landed there, “fly away my little akuma and evilize him!”   
Kim had a tear running down his cheek when the akuma landed on that last note Ondine had written for him during their game of secrets.   
“Dark Cupid, I am Hawkmoth, you're tired of your heart being broken so I'm giving you the power to break everyone's heart. All I ask in return are for Ladybug’s and Cat Noir’s miraculous’.”  
“Yes, Hawkmoth!” Kim smirked and crinkled the paper in his hands.   
Dark purple clouds covered his body as he transformed back into Dark Cupid. People around him screamed but he only laughed as he began shooting arrows.   
“Are you sure this is going to work?” Mayura asked.  
“Yes, this time I sense anger in him, it's much stronger this time too!”  
Mayura frowned behind her fan. She would always stand by Hawkmoth’s decisions but she hated when the villains he created meddled with the love lives of people. Not that anything would lead to her exposing her own feelings but it was a struggle for her to watch. 

Hawkmoth walked out into the streets as he watched the panic ensue. Mayura followed close by, confused why he would take such a risk. She watched as couples bickered, argued, complained, cursed, and some were actually fighting each other throwing things or going as far as to hit their partner. This was much stronger than the last time Dark Cupid was akumatized. She turned around and watched as Hawkmoth got hit with an arrow that was likely targeted at her turned back.   
“No! Hawkmoth!” she cried, “I knew this was dangerous.”   
“This is your fault!” He began screaming at her and Mayura backed up, “I would have succeeded if you were more competent!”   
She had been backed into a building, she didn't know what he was capable of in this heightened state. She didn't think he would hurt her, he had never hurt before. Hawkmoth always made sure that Mayura or Nathalie was always alright with what he was planning to do. Hawkmoth did continue to yell things, accusing her of being useless and blaming her for his constant failure. Mayura hated it, she tried to block it out, have it blend in with the other screams around them but the words still pierced her. As much as she tried to remember that this wasn't who Hawkmoth was, it still hurt. 

She watched as Ladybug and Cat Noir joined the scene to fight Dark Cupid. Mayura thought about her miraculous ladybugs, as she ducked away and tried to run. They usually fixed everything but what if it didn't this time. How long would she have to wait? She remembered the first time when they fought Dark Cupid and Cat Noir got hit, Ladybug brought him back with a kiss. She stumbled and Hawkmoth grabbed her which stopped her from falling. It was a quick thought as she leaned up and kissed him. She didn't know what happened but the grip on her arm loosened and his hand went to the curve of her spine, holding her close as he kissed back.   
Mayura gasped as the kiss broke and she heard the words ‘Miraculous Ladybug’s’ shouted behind her.   
“Why didn't you wait for those? You wouldn't have had to kiss me?” Hawkmoth asked her.  
“We have to get you back before Ladybug and Cat Noir see you!” Mayura insisted, ignoring the question.   
He rolled his eyes and they quickly returned to the Agreste mansion.   
“Dark wings fall!” Hawkmoth commanded as he returned to Gabriel Agreste.   
Mayura returned to Nathalie and waited for the moment where he would ask once again.   
“You could have just waited for the miraculous ladybugs, you should have known that,” Gabriel told her.  
“They wouldn't have happened if Dark Cupid succeeded,” she pointed out, as if he would ever succeed, “I was also worried they wouldn't work,” she said quietly.   
She wanted to speak up about the fact that he kissed back, not only that he had deepened the kiss when he had moved his hand to her waist.   
“Nathalie, how do you feel?”  
“I feel fine, sir,” she answered.   
“No, how do you feel,” Gabriel hesitated, “about me?”  
“You're my boss, sir, I would do anything for you, no matter the cost,” she replied.   
Gabriel took a step closer to Nathalie, Nathalie stood her ground, knowing even if she backed up she wasn't too far away from the closed door. He lifted his hand and stroked down her jawline. She stood completely still feeling the heat rise in her cheeks.   
Nathalie was sure the silence could kill her and she waited for anything. She watched as his eyes examined her. He was so close that she could feel his light breath. Part of her wanted to grab Gabriel by his collar and kiss him again, the other part of her was hoping he would back away from her and she could leave. Now she didn't want that second option but she thought it would be best to keep her job or at least keep her job simpler. If she closed her eyes it felt like, for once, Gabriel loved her, that she was worth it all. When she opened her eyes, he was the one to lean in, he was the one to move his hand to the back of her neck, he was the one that kissed her. Nathalie didn't hesitate to kiss back, when he kissed her it didn't matter how inappropriate it was, she didn't care about keeping her job, she only cared about the intense bliss she felt with his lips pressed against her.   
“Because when you do something like, it makes me think you care a lot more than you care to say,” Gabriel pointed out when the kiss broke.   
“I--I,” Nathalie stuttered, but she was speechless. Gabriel wasn't a good man, he was selfish and she knew that but she never thought he would do something that would play with her emotions like it was now.   
“I know I care a lot more about you than I admit,” Gabriel told her.   
“I’m- I’m in love with you sir,” Nathalie admitted.   
Gabriel leaned in and kissed Nathalie again.   
“That’s all I’ve been waiting for,” Gabriel said and took off his miraculous.  
Nathalie could barely believe it, he almost gave up once but changed his mind, would he change his mind again, or would she be enough for Gabriel? Gabriel then reached for the peacock miraculous and Nathalie didn't do anything besides watch him remove it.  
“I’m not losing you to this thing, it's not worth it, it never will be worth it,” he told her. 

Paris was surprised when Hawkmoth and Mayura seemingly vanished. Gabriel was happy, he had Nathalie, he didn't need a wish because he had everything he needed, or so he thought. A few months later, he was very surprised to learn that Nathalie was pregnant. With a little girl on the way, he couldn't have been happier, especially when Adrien was almost as excited to meet his half-sister.


End file.
